Alyssa's Story
by FlameWing
Summary: Hope you like it. please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclamer: Only Alyssa belongs to me. All others belong to J.K.Rowling.

Harry sighed and threw himself into an armchair in the Gryffindor Common room. His eyes followed the dancing flames in circles in the fireplace. He was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. There had definite increase in homework. Everyone had noticed and had been complaining loudly the whole day. It was pretty late and only a few people were still up. It was finally quiet. Probably because Hermione (a Gryffindor Perfect) had been threatening detentions to everyone who was talking because she was trying to get all her homework done before midnight. He got to thinking about Sirius. He had been captured by the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore had been away for the past few weeks trying to convince Fudge that Sirius was innocent and was not the person who killed 13 people. But Dumbledore had no proof since Pettigrew hadn't been caught yet. It was depressing to think. So he went to bed early. Like Ron did a few hours ago.

* * *

Halfway across the world, in America, a girl named Alyssa Greenfield woke up screaming from a nightmare. It was the same every night. She and a boy, a young man actually, about maybe 15. The same age as herself. They were quietly doing homework on opposite sides of the living room. But once in awhile, one of them would glance up. It was her house. Her parents were reading the Daily Prophet on the couch drinking their cups of coffee. A muggle sort of drink that they liked. The door burst open with a blinding flash of blue light. In stepped 3 black robbed men. Only 2 had masks on. The 3rd glanced amusedly around the room. There was a crash. Her mother had dropped her mug of coffee. The coffee spread and stained the rug. It was Voldemort. A dangerous smile played on his lips. Green light erupted from his wand. Alyssa's mother fell back. A look of horror on her face. Eyes and mouth wide open, unmoving. She was dead. Her head had hit the coffee table. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. Staining the carpet as the coffee did. Voldemort turned his wand on her. He said that if they gave up the boy, there wouldn't be anymore murders tonight. But her father, who was a very good friend of James, refused. Knowing that if Voldemort had the boy, all would be doomed. The green light flashed on him. Alyssa's father was dead before he hit the ground. Boom.   
Alyssa turned on the light and walked into the living room. She screamed, loud, long, and shrill. Her parents were dead. Several people from the ministry were there, examining the bodies. So… Alyssa thought. My dream was real. But the fact that her parents were dead still didn't really get to her.   
* * *   
Harry woke up with a start. Did Voldemort really kill those two people? Who were they? Who was the girl? He asked himself. Harry shook his head. It was too confusing. Drank some water, and fell back asleep.   
* * *   
Alyssa was crying. The fact that her parents were dead finally registered in her head. The ministry had taken her to Diagon Ally and given her a room. They had also given her the key to her parent's vault in Gringotts. She was to go to Hogwarts for the rest of her school years. She checked the list that the owl gave her.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Miss. Greenfield,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later tan July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGongall   
Minerva McGongall,   
Deputy Headmistress

Alyssa pulled out another piece of parchment. On it was her list of books and equipment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM   
Fifth year students will require:   
1. 5 sets of plain work robes (they may be black, green, purple, or blue)   
2. 1 pointed hat (black, green, purple, or blue) for day wear   
3. 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4. One winter cloak (black, green, blue, or purple, with silver fastenings)   
5. One dress robe

COURSE BOOKS   
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
Advanced Transfiguration   
_By Minerva McGongall_   
Predicting the Future V   
_By Sibyll Trelawney_   
Looking Back at the Past   
_By Mirianda Goshwick_   
One Million and One Magical Plants and Herbs   
_By Gladio Trelwana_   
Advanced Guide to Muggles   
_By Yolanda Tampener_   
Charms for the Advanced Students   
_By Hamerion Vindidus_   
How to recognize potions   
_By Severus Snape_   
Animal Transfigurations   
_Vicle Tramkle_   
Reviewing the Past's Facts   
_By Trefel Revle_   
Defend Yourself Against the Unknown   
_By Sliya Alvios_   
Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean   
_By Kevin Richardson_   
Where to find Magical Creatures   
_By Britney Spears_   
How to Manage Magical Creatures   
_By Nick Carter_   
How to manipulate Dark Wizards   
_By Severus Snape_

OTHER EQUIPMENT   
2 Wands   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 6)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 collapsable telescope   
1 set brass scales   
5 quills   
1000 rolls of parchment   
10 bottles of ink ( black, green, blue, or purple)   
2 sets of basic potions ingredients (level 5)   
2 pairs of boots (dragon hide or similar)   
3 book bags

Alyssa shook her head. It was all too confusing. She had to buy her books? At her old school, the Professors provided them. She never had so many books to study. Not as many subjects either. She smiled. She was especially good at Potions at Strawgoh School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was really gonna miss her Professors, who were really nice and funny. She sighed and walked into Madam Malkins to get her robes.   
* * *   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron trudged to dinner after a very nasty Potions with Snape. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, they noticed that the plates were empty. Which really wasn't good cause they were hungry. And the sorting hat stood on a stool in the middle of the room. Dumbledore and McGongall walked briskly into the room. Followed by a very dazed looking girl. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked around meaningfully. "We have a new student attending Hogwarts. Her name is Alyssa Greenfield. She is going to be in 5th year. When she is sorted, I expect you to show her around and everything." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at them. The girl, Alyssa, was actually very pretty. Dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a nice figure. Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he gaped at her. Alyssa walked to the hat, put it on, and sat there for a long time, as the hat was having a very hard time deciding with her. Professor McGongall was starting to look very nervous. After about maybe ½ an hour, the hat opened it's brim wide and shouted: GRYFFINDOR! Groans came from all the guys at all the tables except for Gryffindor, who cheered wildly. Alyssa grinned and sat down next to Harry. Fred immediately pushed an unfortunate 2nd year off his chair and sat down. He took Alyssa's hand and kissed it. "My dear Alyssa, you grace our halls with your beauty. Will you please go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Said Fred without the slightest trace of doubt that she would refuse or embarrassment. Then George butted in. "Alyssa, go with me. I'm the better twin. Fred here is just a dud." Said George convincingly. Harry began to wonder if the Weasleys' had any veela relations in their past generations. Alyssa just laughed and shook her head. She had someone else in mind. Looking dejected, they Weasley twins headed back to their original seats. Not bothering to help the guy that Fred had knocked over in his rush to get to Alyssa first.   
* * *   
A trembling teenager walked up the steps to a very gloomy and dark looking stone building. He waited a few minutes to get his nerve up and knocked on the door. A twitchy man peered at him from the window and opened the door. The teen walked in mumbled something inaudible to the ratty looking man and walked into the main room. It was an unusual room. There was a fireplace and a single green chair, but that wasn't why it was unusual. It was filled knee deep with deadly poisonous snakes. There was a man sitting in that green chair. He spoke. Every syllable was fringed with evil. "What is your report." It was neither a statement nor a question. The teen trembled from head to toe just hearing that voice. " The girl has finally arrived in Hogwarts. She is in Gryffindor. A 5th year." He said in a small, weak voice that could have barely been heard. "Good. Go now. Before people realize you're missing." Said the guy behind the green chair. The guy left.   
* * *   
Alyssa had started a conversation with Harry. It was a very long conversation. It covered almost every subject they could think of. The twins kept throwing dirty, jealous looks at Harry. Harry however, was becoming very interested in Alyssa. There was something about her. She sort of looked like the girl in his dream he had. Something…almost inhuman. She was very obviously hiding something Harry decided. Something important.   
The teachers signaled that it was time to go to their dormitories. Alyssa followed Harry, talking in an unbelievably fast pace. Asking about the professors and the subjects that they had. Harry answered the best he could, but could not resist adding details about his feelings about Snape. Alyssa stopped suddenly, saying that she wanted to go to the library, that she needed to look up something important. That it couldn't wait. Harry agreed and told her to wait until he got his invisibility cloak. Her eyes widened, impressed, and grinned, thinking of all the adventures they could find roaming the halls of Hogwarts. All the things they could do! But just then, Harry returned, interrupting Alyssa's train of thought, which for Harry, was actually a good thing. They sneaked downstairs to the library, pulled a few books off the shelves in the restricted section as well as the regular section. While they were getting the books, Alyssa told Harry about her plans for his invisibility cloak, and watched in amusement as his eyes bulged out in shock. They returned to the Gryffindor common room without any big accidents, excluding the many times when Alyssa fell down the stairs or knocked down something. Filch and his cat must have been asleep, Harry decided at last, having wondered about that for some time.   
Harry and Alyssa skimmed through most of the books. She still didn't tell Harry what she was looking for. Finally, Alyssa found what she was looking for. She poked Harry who gave her an annoyed look and read the paragraph she was pointing at.   
I**_n the wizarding world, there are 12 gems that account for power. They are legendary, in myths, but there are pieces of history of which they were involved. They supposedly brought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power 50 years ago. Salazar Slytherin was also a claimer of using the gems to build the Chamber of Secrets. With all 12 gems, the impossible could be real. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was said to have 3. Salazar was said to have 2 of the gems. To this day, no one knows where all 12 gems are and hopefully, no one will be the owner of all 12 gems. The location of one gem is currently in possession of Headmaster Dumbledore. The other 11 gems are lost in the world, waiting to be found._**   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Harry. Alyssa blinked and very carefully answered Harry. "I…my…um…well…see…okay. My mom gave me something and told me that I needed to protect it and always have it with me. I didn't know what it was, but she told me that it was vital to find out the meaning of it. She didn't know herself. So I guess the thing she gave me is one of the 12 gems. But I don't know how to use it. That's the problem now. The book didn't tell us. What am I supposed to do now?" Harry just stared at her. He had once paid attention to Professor Binns last year because the story was actually interesting. He had talked about the 12 legendary gems. Everyone had been fascinated. "Alyssa…" said Harry "Nobody really knows how Voldemort and Slyterin used it. The only way to find out is to ask Dumbledore. But you can't do that without his suspecting you're up to something. Wow! You actually have one of the 12 legendary GEMS??? " Harry almost shrieked the last word but not quite since it was well past midnight in the Gryffindor Common Room. Alyssa looked uncomfortable. "Do you know anything else about the gems?" Harry just blinked for 5 minutes and finally answered, "Well, they say you can raise the dead. But that's with more than one gem." Harry added quickly seeing the look on her face, a hopeful look on his own face.   
Across the room, Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had heard the whole conversation. The look on Alyssa's face was so identical to the look Harry always wore when he was thinking about his parents. When he was longing for them. The hurt expression mixed with hope that they would somehow miraculously come back to life. Hermione stepped out of the shadows. " With 6 gems, they could grant you what you want most in you're life. With these gems, you could rule the world. Which is probably why You-Know-Who went for your family, Alyssa. Some gems are more powerful than others, so it sometimes depends on what kind of gems you have and not how many." Hermione finished with Alyssa and Harry staring at her. " It was sort of a private conversation Hermione." Said Alyssa sort of angrily. "Well, if you want to know or even care, I also have a gem or 2 in MY possession. And you do know that you need at least 3 to raise a recently dead person." And with that, she sat down with a flourish in one of the big poofy green armchairs. Noticing with a pleased smile that Harry's eyes were fixed on her. "Exactly how many gems do you have? And why haven't you told me or Ron that you had a few gems?" asked Harry, utterly amazed. "For your information, I have 3 gems. And I didn't tell you because you would want to raise the dead. More specifically, your parents." Said Hermione with her head down, no longer looking superior. When she looked up, there was the look on her face was immediately replaced by an expression of horror by the look on Alyssa's face. It was a sort of hungry gleam in her green eyes and a hurt/hopeful expression on her face. It was obvious of what she wanted Hermione to do. "See here Hermione, I have 1 gem, you have 3. 1+3=4. We can raise my and Harry's parents with that! You don't know what it feels like! Harry won't be living with the Durslys' anymore! I would have a place to call home! Don't you understand?" Alyssa whispered pleadingly. Hermione looked uncertain. It was illegal, and they all knew it. But…still, giving Harry back his parents? Alyssa's too? The punishment couldn't be that bad…could it? But then there was the problem of finding out just how to use the gems. Ofcourse, there was always the possibility of draining your life force. Since she didn't know what else to say, Hermione shared that information with Alyssa and Harry, and watched them pale. But Alyssa still looked as determined as ever. Hermione sighed and agreed to help. They got up and went to bed. It was late. And nobody noticed a tall dark figure lurking in the corner. He/it/she smirked and disaparated.   
In the morning, Alyssa woke Hermione up with a pillow in the face. It was 6 in the morning. They went to bed at 2 am, but each stayed up awhile longer thinking his/her own thoughts. They had gotten less than 4 hours of sleep. Hermione knew immediately why Alyssa woke her up. She wanted to know more about the 12 legendary gems. Still lying down, she told Alyssa all she knew. "A really long time ago, even before Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor, there were 12 divine beings. They had a special kind of power. And they were the only ones in the world who would ever have it…except for 5 people in the future. They picked these 5 people specifically. They knew that so they stored their divine powers into a gem. One for each of them. The 12 beings then performed hundreds of spells on them. It is said that the gems can perform spells on their own, by the permission of their owner. By a thought command. It's like telepathy. But there is also a password set on the gem. There is also a string of spells and curses you have to remove before you get to the password, which is almost impossible to crack. The gems can be used for almost anything, like I said last night, or actually, this morning." Here, Hermione stopped and yawned. Alyssa had a glazed look in her eyes. She was thinking over what Hermione said. They went downstairs to breakfast. They met Harry ½ way down the stairs and Alyssa filled him in on what Hermione said. Word by word. "So they weren't human?" asked Harry. Alyssa looked at him surprised. " Ofcourse not Harry, they were divine beings. They sometimes have an inhumanly aura around them. But that they can hide." Answered somewhat briskly which was very difficult since she was stuffing eggs into her mouth, then got stuck in a thought. Something reminded her about a muggle song she heard during the summer. She shook her head and concentrated on trying to swallow the stuff in her mouth. Suddenly, the air seemed to get colder, even though it was the same temperature. The lights seemed to dim, but it was the same brightness. A tall, cloaked dark figure came into the room. Everyone hushed. Chatter and laughter long gone. Dumbledore hurriedly stepped up to him, and raised his wand. Voldemort laughed, cast a spell, and disaparated. Dumbledore was left in a daze. How could he have disaparated? It's not possible on Hogwarts grounds. He wondered for sometime, standing in the middle of the room, his hand that was holding his wand was outstretched, pointing at nothing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alyssa stared, wide-eyed at each other while Dumbledore was led to the hospital wing. Something was really wrong.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling except Alyssa.

McGongall took over. She shouted for the Perfects to lead the students to their right dormitories and to make sure that they didn't try to get out. Then she tried to disaparate. For a moment, everyone who was still in the room thought it had worked, but she wavered back, and half of her disappeared. Students screamed. McGongall's mouth screamed. She was stuck. She couldn't move. But she could still give orders. "ALL STUDENTS GO TO YOUR DORMITORIES NOW! PROFESSOR FLITWICK, GET HELP! STUDENTS, MOVE!" Everyone stopped staring and made a mad dash for the stairs.   
Back at the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron told Hermione, Harry, and Alyssa who didn't see. He was a bit too descriptive. "Her nasty thin mouth was lying on the floor along with one eyeball. She had one arm and 2 toes. And she had all these blood vessels tangled all over the place. Did you hear her scream? It was so loud. I bet ½ the students wet their pants. You really should have seen it." Said Ron with relish. His eyes had a glazed look so the others knew that he was remembering how McGongall looked. "Oh yea, her robes were on the floor too. So I guess she's naked wherever the other half of her body is… EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ron said with horror. The others laughed. "How did Voldemort disaparate? Why was he here?" Wondered Harry out loud. "Like, duh! Isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione. "If he was able to disaparate in a disaparatable place, it must be because he was using one or more of the gems. Maybe the reason he was here was because…maybe he knew that 5 gems… or more are in this castle." All 4 shrugged and got their homework out.   
Most of the teachers were crowded around Dumbledore's bed in the hospital room. Talking in a hushed whisper. Dumbledore was in a bad way. The spell Voldemort cast was unknown. It seemed to have a powerful effect on Dumbledore.   
Right then, Snape rushed in, carrying a small piece of parchment. "The spell is only reversible by a chosen person. By who, I don't know. The spell is the Death of the Living. Which means, Professor Dumbledore is actually dead, but not completely. He can move and talk, but it would be nonsense. So all in all, he's mentally hurt, and partly dead.   
* * *   
The 4 stayed up late in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking about stuff. Alyssa was the first to fall asleep. Next was Harry, Ron right after him.   
As soon as Ron fell asleep, a dark figure darted out from the shadows. It/he/she grabbed Hermione, and disappeared, taking Hermione with it/he/she.   
Something was hanging over her face. She blinked. It was a peach ball with black hair. How strange. She reached out an arm to touch it. And poked Harry in the eye. "Ow! Alyssa, do you know where Hermione went?" Asked Harry as he fumbled to put his glasses on.   
"No. Why?"   
"Cause she's missing. Duh."   
"Have you checked the girls' dormitories?"   
"I can't."   
"Why not?"   
"I'm not a girl."   
"Oh yea. I forgot."   
"Will you check?"   
"Course. Be right back." Said Alyssa and bounced up the staircase. She came back without Hermione. Harry went to get his Marauder Map. Hermione wasn't anywhere on it. She wasn't on Hogwarts grounds. Uh-oh.   
* * *   
Hermione opened her eyes. She was in a dark circular room, made of really big blocks of grey stones. And her head hurt. Really bad. There was a cauldron in one corner, a broomstick in another, covered with spider webs. There was a man next to the cauldron, stirring ingredients. The green potion frothed and bubbled. She screamed. The man next to the cauldron looked up, pointed his wand to her, said something, and her mouth snapped shut. It was the Silencing Spell. The man spooned some of the potion into a small cup. He walked towards her, removed the Silencing Spell and forced the potion into her mouth, then put the Silencing Spell back on. Now Hermione couldn't spit the potion out.   
After 3 hours, she finally swallowed it. Not able to keep it in her mouth anymore. She was floating free. It was the most pleasant sensation. She didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered at all anymore. She was free!   
  



End file.
